Una fiesta Mortífaga
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Quién dijo que los mortífagos no tenían fiesta de año nuevo? Los malos también la pasan bien, pero a su manera. Dedicado para todo el que desee disfrutar el año 2008. Risas Garantizadas! Dejen sus comentarios .


_**Disclaimer maldito:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa, y yo se los tomé prestado por un rato, exceptuando el perro rottweiler y le cocodrilo Dipsy. __También advierto que tiene algo de morbo, pero nada fuerte._

_Esta historia ha sido creada sólo para hacer reír y para dejar en claro que todos debemos tener el espíritu de querer crecer en un año nuevo. Espero que disfruten esta estupidez y que todos tengan un feliz año 2008._

_**No tiene spoilers de HP7, no incluye tampoco Mortífagos de ese libro, y la ubicación temporal depende de cada uno y de cuánta imaginación tengan para olvidar el 7º libro. **_

* * *

**UNA FIESTA MORTÍFAGA**

* * *

Año nuevo. Una fiesta, de la cual, absolutamente nadie se salvaba. Ni los buenos, ni los malos, ni los levemente malos, ni los políticos, ni los pobres, ni los ricos, ni los de clase media, ni los corruptos, ni los aristócratas, ni los reyes, ni los esquizofrénicos, ni los muggles, ni los magos, ni los sanadores, ni los animales, ni siquiera los perversos sin remedio, como Lord Voldemort y su pandilla. Y eso bien lo sabían los Mortífagos. Eran malos, pero no aburridos. Y Voldemort era el más malo, y el menos aburrido, por lo tanto, todos tenían el mismo temor: ¿Quién ofrecería la casa para la fiesta de año nuevo? Pues, cuando faltaban cinco días para ese evento, la pregunta del millón se hizo. Estaban en la casa de Riddle, padre de Voldemort. Voldemort, estaba sentado en el sillón con respaldo más alto. Miraba de un lado a otro con sus ojos rojos. Todos lo sabían… La pregunta, la pregunta, nadie querría contestarla, todos temían… Bellatrix era la más relajada, pero los hombres estaban asustados, ¡pero no por él, por el Señor Oscuro! Sino que… por sus esposas, sus dominadoras y crueles esposas, dueñas de casas.

―Y bien ― siseó, disfrutando de las caras de terror que ponían sus súbditos ― ¿Quién... ―hizo una breve pausa para analizar el temblor de las piernas de Nott ― será… ― Goyle se rascó la cabeza, desesperado ―el que… ―Crabbe se mordía el labio ― preste su casa para la fiesta de fin de año? ―terminó de golpe.

Nadie contestó. Los grillitos cantaban, el viento soplaba. Voldemort miró hacia abajo.

―Nagini… ¿te gustaría comer…? ―comenzó el mago, dirigiéndose a su enorme serpiente, pero alguien se adelantó. Snape.

―Mi Lord ―dijo con voz segura ―, usted sabe que mi casa queda en un barrio muggle, y que es bastante pequeña. No cabríamos, y sería incómodo para usted, que merece algo mucho mejor.

Voldemort lo miró unos instantes.

―Tienes razón ―concordó ―. Entiendo. Yo merezco algo mejor. Una mansión, por supuesto.

―Amo ―habló Bella ―, tú sabes que mi mansión es propiedad del Ministerio de Magia hace muchos años, y con Roddy no hemos podido recuperarla.

Rodolphus, su marido, asintió enérgicamente.

―Lo sé Bella; algún día recuperaremos tu mansión. ¿Alguien…?

―Yo tengo un grave problema con los baños de mi mansión ―dijo Crabbe, compungido, quien en su mente veía a su mujer diciéndole que no le iba a cocinar durante un mes ―: están todos tapados…

Y así fueron, uno por uno, los Mortífagos, sacándose el peso de encima. Todos tenían alguna excusa distinta: la cocina estaba mala, había plaga de moscas y había que fumigar, otros tres baños tapados, otros cuatro que no tenían casa grande…

―Bueno, bueno, veo que nos queda sólo un candidato… ―susurró Voldemort ― ¿Lucius?

Malfoy dio un respingo y miró para todos lados.

― ¿Sí? Yo… yo, bueno… ―miró a Voldemort ―Sí, si puedo, claro, no hay problema, le diré a Narcissa…

Decirle a Narcissa… Y ahí fue cuando Malfoy se enfrentó a su esposa, esa misma noche. Llegó temprano para poder hablarle de los planes, con una cara sonriente que era muy, muy falsa. Narcissa, como buen ejemplo de mujer inteligente, se dio cuenta de que algo raro le ocurría a su marido.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Lucius?

Lucius colgó su abrigo en el perchero y la miró con ojos de pescado.

―Yo… ―y le contó lo ocurrido.

Los azules ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron y fulminaron a Lucius. Algunos pelos cortos de su rubia cabellera se erizaron. Sus manos se crisparon. Su cara se puso roja.

―Amor, amorcito ―dijo zalameramente, acercándose a ella ―, no te enojaste, ¿verdad? No hay problema en que la fiesta se haga aquí, ¿cierto?

Narcissa no contestó; todavía procesaba la información.

― No estás enojada, ¿verdad? ―repitió y la tomó por la cintura.

Narcissa explotó.

― ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY ENOJADA! ¡Tercer año consecutivo en que vamos a prestar nuestra mansión! ¡Y por la culpa de Dobby, que ya no está, tengo que cocinar yo!

― ¡Pero, querida, tu cocinas muy rico…!

― ¡No! ¿Sabes lo que hizo Snape el año pasado? ¡Me sacó en cara haber estado una semana durmiendo en el baño, pegado al retrete! ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo Macnair? ―Lucius negó, echándose hacia atrás para alejarse de la ira de su mujer― ¡Me dijo que eso parecía comida de Hipogrifo!

―Pero…

― ¿Quién es la que después anda limpiando los vómitos de los borrachos, y anda siendo toqueteada por todos tus amigos, para intentar de escapar de las orgías que se mandan? ¡YO!

― ¡Cissy! Escúchame, por favor ―suplicó ―. Tendrás que ceder igual, no tenemos otra alternativa ―dijo mimosa y cariñosamente.

―Lo sé… ―susurró, dejándose caer en un sillón. Lucius se sentó a su lado.

―Ya sabes que el Señor de las Tinieblas nos va a agarrar a cruciatus a ambos si no cumplimos, o tal vez nos mate. Además, es fin de año. Draco no quiso venir a pasar las vacaciones aquí. Debemos aprovechar. No sabemos cuándo puede ser la última vez que todos los del grupo estén unidos.

Narcissa sonrió a medias y lo abrazó.

Y así fue, entonces, que comenzaron los preparativos de la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Los Malfoy se esforzaron al máximo. Su propia cámara de los secretos fue vaciada y arreglada por completo. Ambos estaban con delantal y con el pelo tomado en un rodete. Aspiraron, sacudieron, sacaron brillo al piso, a las paredes, coloraron guirnaldas por todos lados, pusieron una pista de baile, una barra, una mesa larga para la comida de cóctel; iluminaron el lugar con fuegos artificiales que no quemaban, una pancarta con una Marca Tenebrosa que decía "**Fiesta Mortífaga**", con una gran calavera verde y una serpiente. Lucius envió a uno de los Mortífagos encubiertos que trabajaba en el ministerio, que le robara la tornamesa encantada a Arthur Weasley.

Compraron grandes garrafas de vino de elfo, cerveza de mantequilla, cerveza normal, whisky de fuego, de malta, y de todos los existentes.

Cuando finalizaron el trabajo, Narcissa miró disconforme.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Malfoy.

―Se ve… igual que siempre.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― No hay nada nuevo.

― ¿Y porqué tendría que haber algo nuevo?

―Porque es año nuevo.

― ¿Qué propones?

Narcissa reflexionó. Vio la mesa, y se imaginó la comida. Vio el bar, y se imaginó enormes jarras de cerveza. Vio el trapo con que habían limpiado la mesa, y se imaginó a alguien con los ojos vendados. Miró una tabla podrida llena de clavos, y se imaginó a alguien caminando por allí. La vela de su cabeza se prendió.

― ¿Qué tal una sección de concursos? ―preguntó ilusionada, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Lucius sonrió macabramente.

Alcanzaron justo a terminar todo a la hora en que iban a llegar los invitados, a las ocho de la noche. Lucius se había puesto su mejor traje, y Cissy, su mejor vestido.

La primera en llegar fue Bella con Rodolphus.

― ¡Aaah! ―gritó Narcissa cuando miró a los recién llegados ― ¿Por qué trajiste a esa… esa cosa?

―Tranquila Cissy ―dijo Bella ―, no podía dejarla sola en la cueva. Se iba a sentir mal…

Lucius miró con ojos de huevo al cocodrilo que acababa de entrar a su casa.

―Pero no se preocupen ―dijo Rodolphus, tirando de la cadena que tenía atada al cuello ―, la podemos dejar en la tina.

Entonces, el cocodrilo, que era hembra, fue depositada en agua tibia, dentro de la bañera Malfoy.

Los segundos en llegar fueron los Carrow. Alecto llegó a hacerle competencia a Bellatrix, porque llegó con un perro rottweiler, que fue dejado en la habitación de Draco. Luego, llegó Snape, quien fue directo a pelear con Bellatrix. Crabbe y Goyle llegaron con sus respectivas esposas, y ambas se veían fatales, no como ellos, un par de idiotas. Dolohov, Greyback, Macnair, Judson y Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, llegaron juntos. Mulciber, Yaxley, Rookwood y Nott llegaron con sus respectivas esposas, unas señoras refinadas. Al menos ellas se veían más normales que la de Crabbe y Goyle, pensó Cissy. Por último, quien cerró el paso, fue el mismísimo Voldemort, junto con su mascota, Colagusano, a quien querían todos encerrar en el ático, pero Narcissa se negó, y digo que no quería encerrar más alimañas en las habitaciones de su mansión. Finalmente, Voldemort decidió que participara con ellos.

De una vez, todos bajaron hacia la Cámara de las Fiestas, como le habían bautizado los Malfoy. Narcissa cerró la puerta, y fue hacia una pequeña tarima.

―Sonorus ―dijo Narcissa, apuntándose la garganta. Esperó a que se calmaran un poco, porque todos estaban fascinados mirando los adornos y relamiéndose al mirar las garrafas ―. Buenas noches a todos ―dijo, haciéndose escuchar. Los mortífagos dejaron de hablar, las mujeres también, y la miraron. Narcissa se sintió demasiado observada ― Bienvenidos a la fiesta que hemos preparado con Lucius. Tenemos varias sorpresas para esta noche… y esperamos que sean partícipes de ellas. Señor… Señor de las Tinieblas ―dijo nerviosa ―, ¿quiere decir alguna palabras?

Todos los ojos se fueron hacia Voldemort, quien estaba cerca de la tarima, hablando con Snape. Éste asintió y tomó el lugar de Narcissa.

―Mortífagos ―dijo con su aguda y fría voz, que demostraba alegría ―, un nuevo año comenzará dentro de cuatro horas, y tal vez, un poco menos. Utilicemos esta noche para disfrutarlo en conjunto, porque quizá mañana, todos ustedes estén muertos, bajo siete metros en la tierra, y yo no los veré jamás. Por eso, digo, que esta noche, es de nosotros, y que lo pasemos bien, aunque sea torturándonos unos a otros ―varios rieron, pero hizo una pausa y borró la sonrisa de su cara. Dejaron de reír―. Quien me torture a mí, morirá ―agregó, y se bajó de la plataforma.

Narcissa volvió, y dijo simplemente:

― ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Apuntó a la tornamesa, que de alguna u otra forma estaba conectada a la vitrola que era de ellos, y comenzó a sonar una fuerte música.

"_Alza la mano si te gusta torturar, alza la mano si te gusta matar…"_

La mayoría corrió hacia la barra. Las jarras, vasos, copas y las damajuanas estaban encantadas para que se sirvieran solas.

Las esposas de Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron a bailar con Macnair y Dolohov respectivamente. Lucius fue llamado por el grupo de borrachos de la barra, incluido Voldemort. Bellatrix estaba en una esquina, sola, así que Narcissa fue a hacerle compañía. Juntas se quedaron contemplando el vacío y escuchando los chistes que contaba Rodolphus sobre Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore. Todos se estaban matando de la risa.

―Esta es la fiesta más ridícula a la que he asistido ―susurró Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

"_El caramelo, a Dumbledore le gusta el caramelo, lo chupa y lo ofrece porque le entretiene, lo chupa y lo ofrece porque lo entretiene"_

Cissy no alcanzó a replicar, porque justo en ese momento la esposa de Rookwood se había agarrado de las mechas con la de Goyle. Fue directo a separarlas.

Cuando todos estuvieron lo suficientemente borrachos, Narcissa convocó la atención nuevamente para que comenzaran los concursos.

― El primero se llama "Ponle la cola al Hipogrifo" ―anunció, y todos rieron. Ella no lo encontraba gracioso ― Donde alguien se tendrá que vendar los ojos e intentar poner esto ―alzó una peluca que tenía un gancho de alambre ― en el trasero de una persona ―más risas ―. ¿Alguien se ofrece?

Bella levantó la mano.

― Yo opto por ser la que le pone la cola al hipogrifo ―voceó y fue hacia el medio. Todos hicieron un círculo.

― ¿Quién quiere ser el hipogrifo? ―preguntó Narcisa.

Todos dieron un paso atrás, excepto Peter, que se estaba mirando las uñas.

― ¿Pettigrew? Bien, ponte allá.

― ¿Yo? Yo no he levantado la mano…

Pero no lo escucharon, entre todos los mortífagos, y el mismísimo Voldemort, lo empujaron hacia el centro.

―Esto sí que será grandioso ―farfulló Bella, y con la varita, el alambre lo convirtió en una aguja ― Se llama "clávale la cola al hipogrifo".

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó Cissy, aterrorizada.

―Oh, cambiar las reglas un poco ―contestó la morena, y se amarró un pañuelo en los ojos.

A Colagusano lo obligaron a ponerse en cuatro patas, en el suelo.

― Y ni se te ocurra moverte ―le advirtió Voldemort, y lo apuntó con la varita ―, si no quieres tener una pierna de plata para que combine con tu mano.

Colagusano asintió, casi llorando.

―De esta no me salva nadie ―susurró para si, viendo como le daban vueltas a Bella para que perdiera la orientación.

Bella sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y fue haciendo eses hasta la derecha. Todos se echaron hacia atrás. Luego fue hacia la izquierda, y estuvo haciendo zigzag un buen rato, hasta que su pie chocó con algo. Una rodilla.

Rodolphus estuvo a punto de ir a detenerla cuando vio que le palpó el trasero a Colagusano, pero Snape lo detuvo. Justo en ese instante, un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio. Bella le había enterrado la aguja en una nalga. Rodolphus sonrió, olvidándose de sus celos momentáneos.

― ¡Lo logré, lo logré! ―gritó Bella, desprendiéndose de la venda, mientras Peter se sacaba la cola enterrada ― ¿Cuál es mi premio?

― Bella, no hay premio ―le dijo Narcissa, temerosa, pero Voldemort habló.

―Hagamos algo ―dijo ―. Los premios los dictaré yo. Y tu premio será hacerle un cruciatus a Colagusano.

― ¿Un… un? ―tartamudeó el hombre.

― ¡Crucio! ―gritó Bella. Todos aplaudieron.

Y la fiesta continuó. Hicieron un concurso de quién era capaz de tomarse una damajuana completa de cerveza. Los competidores eran Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus y Rabastan. Lucius, que no estaba acostumbrado a beber mucho ―Narcissa lo controlaba minuciosamente ― se atragantó y ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar al cuarto. Rodolphus, que ya había bebido bastante, vomitó. Severus se mareó y fue a abrazar a Bellatrix. Rodolphus lo vio, y medio vomitando le pegó un puñetazo. Finalmente, el ganador fue Rabastan, que era el más joven, el menos escandaloso y debilucho.

― Puedes elegir el premio tú mismo ―dijo Voldemort.

―Pues bien, quiero que caminen sobre esta tabla llena de clavos, sin zapatos.

Rodolphus se fue contra su hermano, pero lo lograron afirmar.

Después de diez minutos, mientras se cumplía la prueba de quién aguantaba más latigazos en la espalda ―propinados por Alecto ―, en donde concursaban Crabbe, Goyle y Greyback, Narcissa tuvo que curar varios pies heridos junto con Bellatrix. Se tuvieron que pelear a Snape, porque ninguna quería curarle los pies. Pero quedaron de acuerdo en que se pondrían guantes y cada una sanaría un pie.

Se resume que el resto de la fiesta, para Narcissa, fue un desastre, al menos, antes de que dieran las doce. El vómito alcanzaba para una piscina. Las esposas de Crabbe y Goyle le estaban coqueteando con todos. Las demás mujeres se habían puesto a bailar encima del bar. Los hombres estaban tocándose entre ellos. Voldemort lanzaba cruciatus para todos lados, y creaba los más ridículos concursos, como quién era capaz de mascar un vaso y tragarse el vidrio. Dado un momento, Greyback subió a la habitación de Draco con Alecto. A los minutos, Alecto volvió furiosa, diciendo que Greyback había optado por su perro y se lo había empezado a comer. No mucho después, Macnair fue al baño más cercano, y descubrió que había alguien más: un cocodrilo. Y era hembra. Descubrió su verdadero amor, se dio cuenta de que era zoofílico, pero el cocodrilo no le dejó todo tan fácil, sino que le dio unos buenos tarascones en los brazos. Bella finalmente se quejó que habían violado a su cocodrilo Dipsy y que cobraría una indemnización por eso.

Greyback dejó chorreada de sangre la cama de Draco, y cuando bajó otra vez a la Cámara de las Fiestas tuvieron que atarlo a una silla para que calmara su instinto lobuno. Macnair bajó también, con un trozo de pierna menos.

Narcissa, harta de estar actuando de sanadora, estar corriendo de aquí a allá para dar primeros auxilios, estar aguantando las peleas y groserías de las viejas esas, estar esquivando las manos de Dolohov y Judson que se estiraban peligrosamente hacia ella cada vez que pasaba por el lado de la barra, decidió mirar la hora de su reloj pulsera. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

― ¡Faltan tres minutos para las doce! ―gritó, pensando en que nadie la escucharía, pero no fue así.

Todos se quedaron callados al instante, y empezaron a moverse.

― ¡Rápido, rápido ―gritó Lucius ― todos los hombres saquen una botella de champán y las mujeres recojan una copa!

Hubo un gran tumulto. Voldemort mandó a Colagusano a que le buscara una botella. El pobre Colagusano todavía se agarraba una nalga con la mano y se quejaba dolorosamente.

Las botellas de champán comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, pasando de mano a mano. Las mujeres hicieron lo mismo con las copas. Luego se dirigieron al centro.

― ¡Un momento! ―vociferó la esposa de Nott cuando faltaba menos de un minuto ― ¡Narcissa, pon la Cuarenta Magistrales!

Cissy apuntó con la varita a la vitrola y esta comenzó a emitir lo que decían en la radio.

― Faltan treinta segundos, señores ―dijo la voz de una energética mujer―, y el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore…

― ¡Eh!

― ¡Vamos!

― ¡Abajo Dumbledore!

Todos abuchearon.

―… envió un mensaje deseándole un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, incluso al ministerio que lo trató tan mal el año anterior y… ¡Bueno, comenzamos! ¡Diez! ―todos comenzaron a contar juntos, apretujándose en el centro, y observando la vitrola como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento ― ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ―Narcissa, que estaba más en el centro, se estaba asfixiando, entre su marido y Snape ― ¡Dos! ¡UNO!

― ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO! ―gritaron todos, muy felices, al tiempo que los fuegos artificiales falsos se hacían más grandes y sonoros y todos los corchos de las botellas salían disparadas hacia el cielo. Narcissa saltó a los brazos de su marido. Bueno, no era su marido. Era Snape, pero éste, de todas maneras, la abrazó fuertemente.

Voldemort fue palmeado en el brazo, en el hombro y en la espalda, pero jamás abrazado. Sólo un idiota tuvo la mala idea de correr hacia él y abrazarlo: Colagusano.

― ¡Feliz año nuevo a-a… ―se separó de Voldemort, quien estaba sacando la varita de su bolsillo y lo fulminaba con la mirada ― Amo…! ―terminó.

― ¡Crucio!

Colagusano se retorció un poco en el suelo, pero fueron unos pocos segundos. Luego se puso en pie y se fue a unir a los demás.

El conjunto de esposas que se estaban peleando hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, dejaron de hacerlo y comenzaron a hablar como gente civilizada. Voldemort se sentó en una silla alta, y les habló a sus Mortífagos de sus nuevos planes, con nuevas amenazas, y nuevas muertes. Bella estaba conversando con Macnair acerca del matrimonio entre él y Dipsy. Greyback le estaba prometiendo a Alecto un nuevo perro rottweiler. Lucius se aproximó a su esposa y la abrazó.

― ¿Tan mal ha resultado la fiesta? ―preguntó acariciándole la cara y la espalda.

―Mmm… ―caviló ― No del todo ―sonrió ―. Feliz año nuevo, Lucius.

―Feliz año nuevo, mi amor ―le deseó también y la besó apasionadamente.

Después de eso, como un año nuevo había comenzado, y las tensiones se habían aflojado, comenzaron a disfrutar más. Entre todas las mujeres prepararon una cena digna, los hombres ordenaron el lugar y colocaron una mesa larga. Se quedaron hasta las seis de la mañana disfrutando al máximo, porque tal como había dicho Voldemort, esa podía ser la última fiesta. Y aunque no fuera fiesta, había que disfrutar al cada instante de la vida y, por eso, cuando se despidieron, lo hicieron sin rencores ni discusiones. Excepto Voldemort, que tuvo que lanzarle otra maldición a Colagusano por quejarse sobre su trasero agujereado.

* * *

_Los trozos de canciones son proporcionadas gracias a **El General**, claramente con algunas cosas cambiadas. La primera es "Marihuana", la segunda "El Caramelo". _

_El cocodrilo Dipsy lo hice inspirado en un dibujo de Makani (acciobrain se llama su página), donde Bella tiene de mascota un cocodrilo_

_La morbosidad del oneshot lo hice inspirado en el capítulo "La Dominatrix" de mi propia historia "Las Mujeres se Rebelan"._

_Besos y abrazos a todos._


End file.
